ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
The Namesake (episode)
The Namesake is the fifth episode of NCIS Season 10and the 215th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis A Petty Officer is found dead in the car of a millionaire, prompting the NCIS team to investigate while Gibbs is stunned when he meets an old friend of his father. Prologue On a lone street in Virginia, a Ferrari races through the street, its engine blaring as rock music is heard playing. Inside, Petty Officer First Class Colin Boxer is having the time of his life as he drives the car with the car spinning as Boxer hits the speed limit of nearly 100 miles an hour. Boxer looks in the rear mirror and sees a motorbike. Ignoring it, Boxer continues traveling on. He then turns a corner, hoping to throw the motorbike off but the motorbike is still on his tail although it passes by the area Boxer went into. Boxer later switches off the music and realizes he's gone into a dead end. He then switches off the engine altogether. Boxter attempts to reverse, obviously hoping that the motorbike has gone but he slams his hand against the side, frustrated as he sees the bike approaching. Seconds later, the bike comes to a stop with the driver getting off. The driver then approaches the window and draws a gun before firing, the first shot shattering the window and startling Boxer with two more shots being fired which presumably results in Boxer's death. With the job done, the driver walks off but not before dropping the gun onto the ground. It then cuts to the gun which lies on the ground, abandoned as the driver heads back to his bike. Act One Act Two As they examine a photo of Leroy Jethro Moore with President Bill Clinton on McGee's computer screen, McGee tells Tony and Ziva that Moore was on Iwo Jima and that Moore crossed an open field under heavy Japanese fire to rescue three wounded members of his platoon. McGee also reveals that Moore did that despite being hit several times. Ziva then recalls how she and McGee saw a picture of LJ and Jackson Gibbs on the wall of the general store in Stillwater. McGee also reveals that LJ and Jackson Gibbs were partners with both men also opening the store together. Tony mentions that he almost detected some emotion from their boss when he found out LJ was trying to pawn his Medal of Honor. Ziva then explains that she doesn't understand why it is Clinton giving the Medal since it was more than 40 years after the war had ended, McGee explaining that he was curious too-having found out that because of discrimination, no African-American was awarded the Medal until Congress passed legislation in 1996 to correct the injustice; seven men were recommended for the award but only two were still living-one being LJ. Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Gibbs meets his namesake and his father's old friend, Leroy Jethro Moore. Trivia *This is the first and only episode of the series where the victim was killed as a result of a mistaken identity and not accidentally or deliberately as is the case in the other NCIS episodes. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 10 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by George Schenck Category:NCIS Episodes written by Frank Cardea Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Arvin Brown Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jackson Gibbs Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Leroy Jethro Moore Category:NCIS Halloween Episodes